


Simple Men

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome, halleluja those dorks finally figured it out, it's threesome time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kuroko and Kagami having sorted out their feelings for one another, the only one missing is Aomine - who's not so easily convinced that the others really need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Men

**Author's Note:**

> This work directly continues from where 'Let Me In', the previous part of this 'verse, ended. I recommend at least reading that part, although it would be best if you read the whole 'verse, of course.
> 
> Also, I am so looking forward to next week's episode, I squeed out loud at _that_ particular scene at 3 a.m. when I first read the manga...  <3 The AoKagaKuro is strong with this one.

Daiki takes the elevator up to the twelfth floor. He's taken this very elevator for years, and yet, today it seems to work faster than usual.

With a sigh, Daiki looks at the ceiling and steps out into the hallway.

It's silent up here, just like it always is. The old man living across the hall has never made much noise anyway.

And Daiki just wishes for something to interrupt his thoughts because this is going to  _suck_ .

Because Kagami will sulk because Tetsu doesn't talk to them, and Daiki has to cheer Kagami up and apologize to Tetsu. Rightfully so, too, not that he isn't aware of that. No matter how efficiently he had managed to avoid every thought about what happened that Friday Tetsu went on a date, it was time to face the music. Daiki isn't a naive middle school student any more – he's able to admit when he messed up, and he knows how important his friends are to him. As much as he'd wish he could still protect Tetsu from all things evil, Tetsu doesn't need it. In hindsight, he's never needed it. But Tetsu is still the only one who awakens Daiki's protector instincts – besides Satsuki, that is – because he's short and quiet and one would never think of him to be as fierce and as strong as he is.

Daiki has come to realize that a while ago, but he never had to voice it out loud.

He silently sighs to himself when he pushes the doorbell, then scratches the back of his neck. This is going to be awkward as hell.

Kagami opens the door for him. “Hey, Aomine,” he greets Daiki with a smile. “C'mon in.”

Daiki watches him closely, notes the crinkles around Kagami's bright red eyes, the tight line across his lips, his confident stance. He wears a loose black t-shirt and cargo pants, much like Daiki's own outfit. He also looks good enough to eat, but Daiki won't tell him that. “Sorry for intruding,” Daiki mutters the traditional sentence as he walks through the door and past Kagami to toe off his shoes.

“You don't need to pout, you know,” Kagami sounds amused. “We're fine, mostly.”

That makes Daiki shoot a quick look over his shoulder, only to find Kagami grinning at him. And since he's never been the emotionally sensitive type, and neither has Kagami for that matter, he gets to the point immediately. “You seem chipper. What did I miss?”

Kagami shrugs. “Kuroko and I talked and we're fine.”

Daiki breathes a quiet sigh of relief. “That's great, then I don't need to--”

“Doesn't mean he won't expect a big, heartfelt apology, though,” Kagami interrupts him with a damn sexy lopsided smirk.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Daiki waves him off with a sigh.

“Good. He's in the living room.”

Kagami leads the way, as if Daiki wouldn't know where it is after years of spending at least four afternoons a week here. Still, he seems relaxed and easy, and he has a swing in his step. It gives Daiki a nice view of Kagami's admittedly very hot ass, and he thoroughly enjoys the sight until they're in the living room, standing beside Tetsu, who does his homework.

“Hey, Tetsu,” Daiki greets him, not bothering to sound any different than any other day.

“Good afternoon, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu answers, as stiff and formal as ever, without even looking at Daiki.

_Challenge accepted,_ Daiki thinks and plops down on the floor beside him. “So, uh, I owe you an apology.”

“Can we talk about this after I'm finished with my homework? Just give me five more minutes,” Tetsu blows him off.

Daiki is a bit taken aback, but nods. “Sure.”

“I'll make tea in the meantime,” Kagami says from the door, a tiny smile on his face.

And hell if Daiki stays here and stares at Tetsu doing his homework. He gets up and follows Kagami into the kitchen, wordlessly helps by fetching the tea cups and the tray.

“He's really mad, huh,” he states, more to himself.

“He was,” Kagami answers, a mysterious smile on his lips.

Daiki eyes him wearily. “'s there something I should know?”

“Yes. Afterwards,” Kagami shrugs, but ducks his head, avoiding Daiki's gaze.

Suspicious.

Daiki narrows his eyes, but doesn't comment on the matter any further. Instead, he steps towards Kagami, who leans against the kitchen counter, standing in front of the kettle.

“Or,” he leans in to purr into Kagami's ear, because he knows Kagami totally gets off on that kind of thing, “We 'wait' in your room until Tetsu's finished.”

“No,” Kagami dismisses him, a bit too quick, and places one palm in the middle of Daiki's chest to keep him at arm's length.

Daiki is well and truly confused. “Okay, so I came here expecting to have to cheer you up and apologize to Tetsu, but... what the hell, Kagami?”

Kagami groans and drops his head back, exposing his neck. Daiki just wants to nibble down his collarbone, make him forget all this emotional drama. Whatever.

“It's complicated and I can't tell you without Kuroko,” he groans. “So, be patient.”

“Fuck that,” Daiki mutters under his breath, but retreats.

Kagami huffs.

It's a few seconds of awkward silence, before the kettle finishes boiling the water.

Kagami brews the tea and takes the tray to the living room, Daiki trailing behind him once more. They both sit down on the tatami mats, and Daiki leans his back against the sofa while Taiga pours tea for everyone.

“So,” he says as he notices that Tetsu is packing up his textbook and pens. “Tetsu, I apologize for what we did last Friday--”

“You don't need to apologize for Taiga-kun, he's capable of doing that on his own,” Tetsu reprimands him, his tone flat. “And for the record, he already did.”

“Sure, fine. I'm sorry for how I behaved. It was disrespectful to you and it won't happen again,” Daiki tries to sound as sincere as he feels, because having Tetsu talk to him like that hurts. 

And finally, Tetsu looks at him, locks eyes with him, and Daiki swallows heavily. “Just explain to me why you were jealous,” he says.

“Fair enough,” Daiki sighs. “Because I thought some random guy who doesn't know you like I do... like _we_ do--” he corrects himself, gestures at Kagami, “Doesn't deserve you. I realize it was presumptuous, but it was how I felt in that moment.”

Kagami scoffs at that in amusement and takes a sip of tea, and Daiki glares at him.

“What?” Daiki huffs.

“Just. Never thought I'd see the day that you start talking about your _feelings_ ,” Kagami dares to wink at him.

“Fuck you, Kagami,” Daiki returns with minimal vigor.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kagami chuckles and slaps his hand onto Daiki's shoulder.

“So, let me summarize,” Tetsu says carefully, and Daiki mentally prepares himself for the bomb that's about to drop. Something is coming, he knows it, and yet, when Tetsu says it, it still hits like a punch to the gut. “You think that Taiga-kun would 'deserve' me.”

“Yes,” Daiki nods. “But... Taiga-kun? What's with the first name basis?”

“I... we...” Kagami stutters, blushes, avoids Daiki's gaze. _Again_.

“Taiga-kun confessed to me earlier,” Tetsu explains, one corner of his mouth twitching. “And I return his feelings. That's why we wanted to talk to you--”

Tetsu keeps talking, but the sudden buzzing in Daiki's ears drowns out every word he says. It's like a fog is surrounding Daiki's brain, like a curtain is being drawn across his eyes, like a blanket being thrown over his heart, like a clamp is fastened around his ribcage, crushing it.

“So, you're together,” he finds himself stating the obvious.

“Yes,” Tetsu says, and the mop of red hair beside him nods in agreement. Daiki's vision goes blurry.

“That's... great, I'm,” Daiki takes a deep breath, which lets him focus on Kagami for just a second. Kagami looks concerned. Daiki doesn't care. “I'm happy, for you. I just... I'm gonna go.”

He gets to his feet, feeling thrown off balance as he walks out of the room on unsteady legs. Why...?

Daiki's brain doesn't cooperate at the moment. On autopilot, he drowns out Kagami's and Tetsu's voices.

_True light and fated shadow._

Of course this would happen one day. Deep in his heart, Daiki knew it would happen sooner or later.

His time in this relationship has been limited since the very first day, and he knew it was.

He was just a supplement, just there to be a friend and some sexy pasttime for Kagami, and he knew it.

But now that the day is here, it's like a stab to Daiki's heart, and he couldn't even say what hurt him more – to imagine Tetsu wrapped in someone else's arms or to imagine Kagami lying under someone else, making that gorgeous face when he comes. It hurts just thinking about it, so Daiki doesn't.

He grabs the basketball from beside the door – his own, anyway, which he left at Kagami's place years ago - and leaves without saying so much as goodbye.

They don't need him any more. They have each other.

And once again, all Daiki has is a broken heart and basketball.

***  
  
He wanders around the neighborhood for a while. It's not like he doesn't know where the streetball court is, but he also knows that they would look for him there first.

He doesn't want to be found.

So Daiki sits down at the train station, places the basketball in his lap and stares up into the starlit sky. The ball is still rough under his fingertips despite the many, many streetball matches it has been used for, the surface rubbery and familiar, grounding him.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, has done so a couple times, and Daiki ignored it. Still, he at least needs to check if they're all from  _them_ .

He has 27 unread messages and two voicemails, one from each of them.

The messages all are a variation of,  _Come back, We need to talk, Please._

The voicemails, Daiki doesn't dare touch with a five foot pole. Just hearing their voices would break him apart and he knows it.

Right then, his phone vibrates yet again. This time, it's Satsuki.

_Dai-chan, what's wrong? Call me._

Daiki groans and hesitates for all about five seconds before he presses the call button.

“Dai-chan?”

“Hey, Satsuki.”

“Are you okay? Tetsu-kun and Kagamin are worried about you, you know.”

Daiki hums noncommittally. “Yeah, sure. Did they tell you the rest?”

“What rest? That they told you about them having confessed to each other and you ran off and they haven't been able to get a hold of you for over an hour and you weren't even at the street ball court?” Satsuki sounds like she's accusing him, and Daiki feels bad.

“I just needed some space,” he defends himself.

“You stormed out the door without a word,” she scolds him. “We're all worried.”

“I'm _fine_ ,” Daiki insists with a groan.

“Yeah, _sure_ ,” Satsuki replies sarcastically. “Where are you? Should I pick you up?”

“Train station near their apartment. No, I'm good to go home.”

“Are you sure?” And back to sounding worried.

“ _Yes_ ,” Daiki states with emphasis. “It's late, anyway, you shouldn't go out on your own.”

Satsuki is quiet for a few long seconds, before she says, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Daiki admits. He wouldn't know what to say.

 

_ I think I still have feelings for Tetsu. _

 

_ I think I also wish there was more between Kagami and me. _

 

_ Also I don't know how to get out of this mess. _

 

Right now, his heart is still beating too hard and his stomach hurts, he feels sick and dizzy and entirely too grounded in reality. 

Satsuki sounds sympathetic when she says, “You know, you mean a lot to Tetsu-kun and Kagamin.”

“And they mean more to each other,” Daiki scoffs. “I know. I knew it would happen. It doesn't matter, now, does it?”

Satsuki sighs again, a huge, loud, long-suffering sigh. “You should really talk to them.”

“What, like it's all a big misunderstanding?” Daiki snarls. “There's nothing to misunderstand, here.”

“Dai-chan,” she scolds him.

“What,” he replies stoically. 

“Listen to me. Here's what you're gonna do. You hang up the phone, and you send them a text that you're alright. Then you go home, sleep, and think about this again in the morning. And then you go _and fucking talk to them_.”

Hearing Satsuki use such crass words is admittedly a shock, but it makes Daiki realize the sincerity of her words. “I... okay.”

“Alright. Good night, Dai-chan,” she says, a fond tone in her voice. “Take the next train.”

“I will. Night, Satsuki.”

After she ends the call, Daiki's thumb hovers over the symbol on his screen. _Send them a text that you're alright,_ Satsuki's words ring in his ears. He can do that. He can totally do that. He groans and hits his head with his cell phone, then presses the icon.

_On my way home. Talk to you soon._

Daiki sends the text, then shuts down his phone.

The train won't be here until ten minutes later, but that's okay.

Daiki likes being alone with his thoughts.

***  
  
The next morning, Daiki feels wrecked and tired, after having spent the night mostly rolling around in bed and getting zero sleep.

His mom looks at him funny and asks if something is going on. He denies everything and heads out to the academy.

He gets through the day with his cell phone off, and spacing out during lectures. He gets a piece of chalk thrown at his head, and the familiarity of it is at least a little comfort.

It isn't until he's on his way home, at the train station, when he turns it back on.

Immediately, it starts to vibrate. It's only 18 unread messages today, all of them from Tetsu and Kagami.

_Good morning, Aomine-kun._

_Hey, how are you? We need to talk._

_Please come over tonight._

_I'll make teriyaki burgers. Promise_

_Aomine-kun, please at least answer us._

Daiki rubs his eyes. Eventually, he sits down at the train station and types an answer.

_Sure thing. When should I be there?_

The reply arrives immediately.

_As soon as you can._

He sighs, then sends back an  _I'll see what I can do._

Daiki waits for the next train, watches it roll into the station, but doesn't get up from his bench. The next train back home would arrive in ten minutes anyway, but he's not sure he even wants to go home.

In the end, he calls Satsuki.

“Dai-chan? How are you?”

Daiki shrugs to himself, then realizes she can't see it. “Okay, I guess. I'm about to go to Kagami's and Tetsu's place.”

“So...?” she hedges.

“I don't know,” Daiki rubs his tired eyes again. This sucks. Everything since yesterday has just plainly sucked.

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki says, affectionately and soothingly. “Just hear them out, would you?”

“Do you know something I don't?” Daiki returns, surprised and a lot suspicious.

Satsuki just chuckles. Damn her. “No, I don't, in fact. Call it female intuition.”

_Yeah, damn that too,_ Daiki thinks.

“It's going to be alright,” Satsuki tells him like she means it. “Just be yourself. And try to be happy about how things are developing.”

Daiki huffs. “If you say so.”

“Yes, I say so, and you should believe me for once,” she chuckles. “Now go fix it.”

“Okay.”

Daiki says his goodbyes and hangs up, then stares at the sign that says his train will be here in five minutes.

_Be happy about how things are developing. Be happy for them._

Daiki can do that. Put on a facade, pretend to not care, he can do that. In fact, he's the fucking master at it.

***  
  
“Hey, Aomine,” Kagami greets him at the door, smiling sheepishly.

“Hey,” Daiki replies, keeps his tone light and easy. “You better had not been joking about the teriyaki burgers.”

“Would I ever joke about food?” Kagami smirks lopsided at him, and damn.

Damn, because Daiki's heart does a funny thing. He feels weird. Sick. Dizzy.

“No,” Daiki grins and thinks, _because I wouldn't either._ It's kind of disturbing, how well he knows Kagami.

So Daiki slips out of h is sneakers and enters the apartment, and even manages to greet Tetsu in a somewhat cheerful tone. He doesn't miss the look that Kagami and Tetsu share as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

“Aomine-kun, please sit down,” Tetsu interrupts him right as Daiki starts the big story of how his day at the academy was as boring as ever.

So he does, and notices that the tea waiting for him is already a bit cooled down. How long have they been waiting for him?

“If this is about yesterday,” Daiki starts, tries to diffuse that bomb before they even touch it, “I'm sorry for running off. You guys surprised me, and I just needed to get some air. I didn't mean to make you worry, and I'm sorry that I did. You know, I'm happy for the two of you, and--”

“ _Aomine_ ,” Kagami interrupts him sharply.

Daiki looks up from his cup of tea that he's been talking into and finds Kagami's concerned, deep red eyes. “Yeah?”

“Shut up for two seconds,” Kagami scolds him, but he smiles fondly, an expression that makes warmth pool in Daiki's chest. “We gotta tell you something.”

“You didn't even let us finish yesterday,” Tetsu adds.

Daiki winces, but doesn't apologize this time. He just sips his tea and nods to give them the go-ahead.

“We've known each other for a long time now,” Kagami starts with a pointed look at Tetsu, then at Daiki. “And you know what we talked about, about what this arrangement between us is and isn't. I told Tetsuya about it, too, by the way. And to be honest, I was a little disappointed that you honestly thought I would cheat on you and then leave you hanging.”

Daiki opens his mouth to protest, but Kagami raises his hand to stop him.

“I know we said we weren't boyfriends, or dating, whatever, and that Tetsuya was the exception. Still, it qualifies as cheating, for me. I realized that. And I know what I'm implying by saying that.”

“That we were dating,” Daiki states, more to himself. “And that I...”

Kagami shrugs, seemingly a lot more embarrassed than he lets on. “Yeah. You meant more to me than just... the guy to call for a quick fuck.”

Hearing Kagami talk like that makes Daiki horny for all of .4 seconds, then he composes himself, the situation weighing him down.

Daiki swallows around the lump in his throat, eyes fixed on Kagami.

But it's Tetsu, who continues, “And you always were special to me, ever since we met.”

While Daiki knows on a rational level what they're trying to tell him – that he's important to them, that they don't want to lose him – it's a stab straight into his heart, again and again, every time they emphasize it.

“Guys, I said I'm sorry for running off. It's okay, and we'll be okay, it's not like I can't be your friend now that you're together,” Daiki rolls his eyes with a playful laugh to gloss over how torn and wrecked he feels inside, because he's lying through his teeth but it's the only thing he can do right now. “I'd miss hanging out with you two idiots, don't worry. And I'm happy that you found each other, I am. I mean, it was just a matter of time, right? That you've only realized it now is a surprise, but still. It's awesome.”

He's rambling and he's aware of it. Tetsu tried to interrupt him multiple times, but Daiki just talked over him, avoiding yet another stab to his heart. Kagami opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and Daiki just tries to fix this, whichever way, tries to dissolve whatever they might bring up in advance.

“I'll still come over and eat your food--”

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu tries, again.

“\-- and win against you in our one-on-ones--”

Kagami, this time, “Aomine!”

Daiki just shakes his head and huffs out a bitter laugh. “-- and I'll even walk you down the aisle if you want me to, you know, either--”

“ _Daiki_!”

It's sharp, and loud, and carefully pronounced, and it hangs in the air like Damocles' sword over Daiki's neck. At Tetsu's accompanying glare, Daiki shuts up.

It's the first time since middle school that Tetsu has used his given name.

Tetsu's eyes are full of pain and hope and annoyance when he continues, “Would you just let us explain for a second? What we're trying to tell you is that not only do we want you in our lives but  _you are important to us_ . More important than...” he gestures, and oh.

Daiki sinks down a bit, because Tetsu just dropped his formal Keigo, and that means business.

“... more important than a friend,” Kagami finishes the sentence for him. “Or a rival or an ex-boyfriend. Especially after you were gone yesterday, we realized that we really couldn't enjoy being with each other. We need you in this, all or nothing.”

Daiki huffs. “What, like your third boyfriend? How's that supposed to work?”

“Have you never heard of it?” Tetsu asks him. “Polyamory. To love more than one person, and to be in a relationship with three or more people.”

“What, like a harem?” Daiki chuckles, doesn't try to hide the bitter tone.

“No,” Tetsu answers, his face serious, so Daiki drops the joke. “Like, _I have loved you two for different reasons for years and at first it was confusing, then irritating, and then just plain painful whenever I knew you were having sex with each other.”_

Daiki ducks his head and scratches the back of his neck.

“So I researched,” Tetsu continues, and Daiki looks at Kagami, only to find him staring at Tetsu, too, an awed and touched expression on his face. “I researched and what I found was that there are people who live happily like this, and I thought that no matter how much I wished for this to happen for us, it could never work out. Because you two are perfect for each other, you're each other's destined rival, you've got so much in common and I could never stand equal to that. And you've got your arrangement going on for going on two years now, it was just a matter of time before you realized that there was more between you than that.”

Daiki swallows. He doesn't even try to interrupt Tetsu any more, not when he's as fierce as he is right now.

“And so I decided to let go, to go my own way, start dating someone else, get over being in love with my two best friends. Only to get home and find both of them scaring my date away because they're both jealous. So what was I supposed to think of that?”

Since this seems to imply the actual need for an answer, Daiki replies, “But... I figured it's gonna be the two of you. I mean, I was the one who spawned all that stuff about 'true light and fated shadow' without knowing it would come to bite me in the ass one day. You're, like, made for each other. You complement each other and you're... let's face it, Tetsu, you have a type, it wasn't too hard to grasp, and once Kagami admitted to you being the exception for him, too... what was  _I_ supposed to think? I'm just your ex.”

This time, it's Kagami who interrupts them with a heavy sigh. “You two are both idiots.”

They both turn to him, and Kagami looks at both of them. “What? I just always figured that I liked you both for different things, for different parts of your personality. Like, Aomine, you're not someone who's open with his feelings, but Tetsuya is, and I love that about both of you. The three of us have always worked as friends. So why wouldn't a threesome work?”

“Maybe Taiga's simple view of things is exactly what we need, here,” Tetsu smiles at Kagami, then turns back towards Daiki while looking a bit embarrassed. “We can make it work if we want it to.”

“Exactly,” Kagami nods, arms crossed in front of his chest. “It's not a matter of one of us thinking about why the other two would be better suited without him, because we all are different and we'll bring different things into this relationship. Plus, Aomine, if you think I could just date Tetsuya – yeah, I could, but I never wanted to choose between you, and neither did Tetsuya. Maybe it's selfish and greedy, but I don't want to go without either of you.”

Daiki looks at him, entirely too overwhelmed with the whole situation, confused and hoping and completely thrown off balance. He gets what they're saying, but it just won't process in his overloaded brain. He can't possibly be that lucky.

“I... you two,” he starts, then covers his face in both hands. “You planned this, you bastards.”

He hears a chuckle from beside himself and knows it's Kagami. “Yeah, well. We needed to break it to you that we both love you.”

Daiki groans, grins into his hands.

Tetsu's soothing voice follows. “We do. And if we're not completely mistaken, you feel the same, right?”

“God, yes, I do,” Daiki admits with a broken moan. Because the thought of not being able to kiss Kagami any more makes his heart ache. Because the need to wrap Tetsu up in his arms is killing him. And because he's selfish, and he doesn't want to deny himself either of these.

Short, but muscular arms wrap around his waist, just a second before stronger, thicker ones come up around his neck. Daiki is trapped between them, and his heart beats hard enough to almost make his ribcage burst.

“Daiki,” Tetsu says again, and it comes out as a whisper, loving and sweet. “Look at us.”

Daiki drops his hands to find Tetsu and Kagami smiling at him.

“Tetsu,” he mumbles, then reaches out, cups his cheek with his hand, pulls him forward and kisses him like it's the only thing able to keep him alive right now. It's like breathing after staying under water for too long. Overwhelming, intense, elating. Tetsu's lips are soft and insistent against his, moving like they did back in the day, and different somehow. Perfect.

They only break apart because the arm around Daiki's shoulders squeezes him, and Daiki knows what he has to do, despite having done so hundreds of times before. With just a short look into Kagami's eyes, Daiki leans in and kisses him just like he kissed Tetsu, long and without holding back.

It's awkward, the way the three of them sit on the floor on tatami mats, Kagami leaned towards Daiki, Tetsu crawling over until he practically sits in Daiki's lap, resting his head against Daiki's chest.

Daiki runs his fingers through he dark red and black strands at the back of Kagami's neck when he retreats.

No, they've never kissed like this before.

Kisses were foreplay, a means to rile each other up, or to get each other to tip over the edge, to tease and to play, but never, ever did they kiss just to show each other how much they liked each other.

Daiki finds his thumb idly running up and down Kagami's neck and jawline. And he can't deny it any more, how much he _likes_ this idiot right here.

That's when he feels Tetsu moving where he sits between his legs. “Taiga,” Tetsu nudges Kagami's knee, demands attention, and smiles when he gets it. “I told you so.”

Kagami startles and hesitates for a bit, then throws his head back and laughs. It's a beautiful, free laugh, one that shakes them to the core and dissolves the tension.

“Yeah, you did,” Kagami chuckles, wiping tears from his eyes.

“What did you tell him?” Daiki asks Tetsu.

“That you would say yes.”

“For the record, I haven't agreed to anything just yet,” Daiki protests just to spite them, but tightens his arms around Tetsu.

“Conclusive behavior,” Tetsu sasses him.

“Plus, we know you way too well,” Kagami adds, teasing. An odd twitch of his eyebrow makes Daiki do a double take, but then Kagami blinks and continues with a simple, “ _Daiki_.”

His first name, rolling so smooth off of Kagami's tongue for the first time, gives Daiki shivers. “Maybe, but I don't really mind,” he answers, then adds deliberately. “Taiga.”

 _Taiga_ smirks, entirely too pleased with himself.

It's strange to call him Taiga, but Daiki can't help but feel like he pushed all kinds of buttons.

Tetsu butts in, then, and saves Daiki from letting his thoughts drift god knows where. “I still can't believe you two just began calling each other by your first names. I mean, you had sex for almost two years now, and you call each other by your last names in bed?”

Daiki notes amused that Taiga is blushing. “Well, we kind of avoided the issue. We'll see how that turns out in the future.” With that, he gives Taiga a sultry look.

“Hey, if you're undressing him with your eyes, let me help,” Tetsu says and leans back against Daiki's chest.

“This is what I'm signing up for?” Taiga asks, almost in disbelief. “You two ganging up on me?”

“Aw, Tai, don't pout,” Daiki teases.

Taiga swallows.

Daiki can't help but feel weird. “I'm sorry if it's weird, but I felt like--”

“No, no, it's alright. Just. No one calls me that.”

“Good,” Daiki says and claims his lips in another short kiss. “My Tai, my Tai alone,” he mumbles into Taiga's kiss-swollen lips.

“Not entirely,” Tetsu grins up at him, then tugs at the collar of Taiga's black shirt and pulls him into a kiss.

Daiki watches them kiss, right in front of him, and where it would've hurt yesterday to see it, right now, it makes him dizzy and drunk with joy. So he kisses Tetsu's, then Taiga's temple, and states, “I don't mind sharing. As long as I just have to share with you.”

“Kind of the whole premise of a threesome,” Taiga chuckles, then gets up. “I'm gonna make some more tea. This one's already cold.”

Daiki looks after him as he leaves, then a thought strikes him. “Wait, Tetsu. How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Two hours,” Tetsu answers, then snuggles closer, his small frame fitting perfectly into the nook of Daiki's body.

“Sorry,” Daiki mutters, and emphasizes the apology with a kiss into the wild mop of Tetsu's hair.

With a smile, Tetsu sighs, shaking his head, rubbing his nose into Daiki's shirt. “It's fine now.”

They rest like that for a while, listening to Taiga making noise in the kitchen while humming to himself.

Somehow, it's hard to believe. That they're here, that Tetsu's in his arms, that somehow, this whole big mess turned out okay. Daiki finds himself staring at Tetsu in disbelief, and realizes – sudden and dead-on like a solid right cross – just how much he's gone for the guy. He thought he had been in love with him before, back in middle school, but it didn't even come close to what he's feeling now. Daiki is, in the most positive meaning, smitten with Tetsu, and Tetsu's hair, and Tetsu's smile, and just getting to touch him and be with him makes his heart race.

Tetsu just closes his eyes and rests, so Daiki pokes his cheek. “Hey, you falling asleep on me or what?”

Tetsu snuffles. Adorably so. He doesn't open his eyes though. “Am not.”

“Oh, he will totally fall asleep on you,” Taiga provides from the doorway, tray in hand, grinning.

And yeah, there it is, the little jump in Daiki's heartbeat, the skip and flutter, the one that makes him feel like a million butterflies are partying in the pit of his stomach. All because of Taiga's big, stupid, gay face. Daiki enjoys looking at it way too much.

“Should I let him?” Daiki asks playfully, quirking an eyebrow at Taiga, then eyeing Tetsu again, only to poke him in the cheek some more and not hit his eye on accident.

“If you don't let him, he will make you pay,” Taiga laughs as he sets down the tray. “Also now I'm feeling excluded.”

“Aw, come here,” Daiki says, can't help but feel giddy and glad and like he's on cloud nine. Well, he is on cloud nine. So he lifts his right arm for Taiga to slip under, and Taiga plops down right beside him to steal a kiss. 

Then he shifts lower, down to where Tetsu's face is resting against Daiki's chest. “Tetsuya.”

“Hm.”

Tetsu's eyes flutter open, and Daiki can only watch as Taiga kisses Tetsu right there, open-mouthed and easy, his tongue sneaking out to lick over Tetsu's lips, and oh.

Yeah, about that.

“I felt that, Daiki,” Tetsu chuckles and Taiga looks up in surprise.

“Huh? What's up?” Taiga asks.

“Little Daiki is up,” Tetsu comments.

Daiki groans. “Don't call him that, it's embarrassing. And he's not little, ask Kag-- Taiga.”

“He really isn't,” Taiga confirms, and Daiki proudly pats his shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“What if I want to see for myself?” Tetsu grins.

“Oh, you will,” Daiki teases, gives Tetsu the full power of his bedroom eyes, until he feels a suspicious bulge pressing into his thigh.

And Taiga opens his mouth to add something when they're interrupted by Daiki's phone going off in his pocket. He reaches for it through the fabric and silences the call.

“Aren't you gonna get that?” Taiga asks, curious.

“New, can't be that important.”

“But why would they call you otherwise? C'mon, at least check. I don't want anyone to worry.”

While Daiki knows he's started to venture down a dangerous path by giving into Taiga's requests and suggestions, he fumbles his cell phone out of his jeans pocket.

“Satsuki,” he explains after checking.

“Ah,” Tetsu nods against his chest. “She was pretty worried when she called us earlier. We should really let her know that everything is alright.”

Daiki wordlessly types a message, but deletes it just as fast, and then he does it again.

“Wait, gimme,” Taiga interrupts him, plucking the cell phone out of Daiki's hands. Without further ado, he opens the camera and holds the phone in front of them. “This will explain everything.”

“Daiki, don't look so sour,” Tetsu pokes him in the side.

“I can't help but look sour. I hate getting my picture taken.”

“Cheer up, we need to tell your best friend without having to _actually tell her,_ ” Taiga winks. “Or do you _want_ to tell her?”

Daiki shakes his head no. She probably knows, anyway, doesn't she? She sounded like it.

“So smile,” Taiga just says and tilts the phone so they're all in the shot.

Smiling isn't exactly hard at the moment, but after the tenth shot, Daiki is convinced he looks like a serial killer anyway. “Fine, I'll just tell her,” he grouses and hides his face in Tetsu's hair.

“Wait, stay like that,” Taiga says excitedly, then leans over to kiss Tetsu.

The picture turns out... actually kind of sweet, Daiki has to admit. His face isn't visible too much, just his maybe too-red cheek and one eye peeking through Tetsu's light blue strands, and Tetsu and Taiga are the eye-catcher of the whole thing anyway, kissing each other.

“Yeah, send that,” Daiki says, and Taiga does.

Her answer is an incoherent series of numbers and letters, followed by  _OMG Dai-chan_ and  _Congratulations!_

Daiki has to grin at that, he just has to. “She's happy for us. Although I can't shake the feeling that she knew.”

“Well, Momoi-san knows us very well,” Tetsu supplies. “And I did admit to having feelings for you quite a while ago. Maybe a year or so ago? It might be dating even further back.”

“What?” Taiga and Daiki burst out simultaneously.

“Oh, right. You two were busy in the bathroom at the time. The party after our last winter cup in high school where all the Generation of Miracles were there? Where Takao-kun and Midorima-kun came out?”

“Ah,” they say, again, at the same time.

“She asked if I had a problem with the two of you... doing what you did,” Tetsu smiles. “I said yes, but I couldn't say what my problem was, exactly. At least I know that now.”

Daiki wraps his arm around him a little tighter, and Taiga leans down to kiss his temple. “I'm sorry we behaved like jerks to you,” Taiga admits with a sigh.

“Stop apologizing already,” Tetsu mutters, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “It's fine now, right?”

And Taiga gets that really dumb, fond expression on his face, like Tetsu is too adorable for this world, and then he even looks at Daiki like that.

Daiki pulls him into a kiss to distract him.

They sit like that for a while, with Daiki leaning against the sofa, Tetsu between his legs with his head on Daiki's chest, Taiga tucked under Daiki's arm, his other arm curled around Tetsu's waist. They share stories and kisses and little endearments that would make Daiki throw a hissy fit anywhere outside of this closed circle of just the three of them.

Like, Taiga calls him 'Dai' at one point, and Daiki can't even think of a witty retort, so he just blushes and huffs and admits he does like the nickname.

They can't keep their hands off each other, but only in the pure non-sexual way. In a quiet understanding that doesn't need to be discussed, they know it's not time for that yet. So Taiga keeps his hand on the small of Daiki's back, rubbing soft circles, and Daiki has his hand buried in the hair at the back of Tetsu's head, and Taiga and Tetsu just hold hands, their intertwined fingers resting on Daiki's stomach between them.

Somehow, they manage to go to sleep. Tetsu wears a pair of boxers that Daiki could swear he saw on Taiga before, an old Seirin shirt, and Taiga's muscles are on display under the loose black tank top he wears - and Daiki didn't really come prepared, so he's in his boxer briefs and nothing else. Taiga slaps his ass appreciatively when he walks past him in the bathroom.

In the bed, they end up in a pile of limbs, tangled up in each other, Tetsu's head between Daiki's shoulder blades, his leg thrown over Daiki's hip. Taiga's hair is tickling his nose, and Taiga's feet are tucked between his in search for warmth.

Daiki's arms are wrapped around Taiga's waist, his fingers interlaced with Tetsu's.

Daiki almost doesn't dare so much as think about it, but it's pretty damn near perfect.

***  
  
The days pass by in a blur of working at the local police department, attending his courses at the academy, and coming home to Taiga cooking and Tetsu doing his homework at the living room table.

Daiki is so happy that he can barely think straight.

When he enters the apartment and yells out, “I'm home!” there are two voices who answer “Welcome back,” and Daiki can't help but grin.

He's home alright.

His mom stopped asking where he was going back when he was in high school, but even she raised an eyebrow when she found Daiki in his room, packing an overnight bag.

“I'm staying at my friends' place so often, I thought I'd bring some clothes,” he explained, and she had laughed.

“Which friends?” she wanted to know.

“Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya,” Daiki answered honestly.

“Oh, your friend with the blue hair, from Teiko? And Kagami-kun, your basketball friend?” she seemed delighted.

Daiki shrugged, tried hard not to grin. “Yes, those two.”

“You have to bring them around some time. I haven't seen Kuroko-kun in years and after you talked about him so much, I'm very curious about Kagami-kun,” she smiled.

Daiki wonders if she would still be as excited if he told her what the deal about their relationship was. Probably not. His father sure as hell wouldn't be, but Daiki doesn't let it bother him.

So far, Satsuki knows and approves, and that's enough.

That's enough for Daiki to come home, bend over to kiss Tetsu, and head to the kitchen to nibble at Taiga's neck until he has the time to turn around and kiss him properly.

Tetsu still kicks his ass into doing his homework, but doing his studies with Tetsu nearby makes the whole thing half as tedious. Because there's Tetsu's foot under the table which will curl around his, soft and affectionate, and Tetsu will smile at him whenever he groans at his textbook in frustration. And then there's Taiga, who keeps him going with the promise of food afterwards, who makes them tea and who encourages them with some strategically placed strokes of his hand through their hair, and kisses placed in their necks.

The sex thing is still too big to even talk about, so they make baby steps.

Tetsu surprises Daiki the most, when he grabs Daiki's ass in the bathroom before they head to bed on Friday. They share a short smirk over his shoulder and that night, Daiki lets Tetsu take the middle spot on the bed.

***  
  
Daiki wakes up on Saturday morning, feeling rested and comfortable, and finds himself curled around Taiga's back. Well, there's worse situations to wake up to.

The sun isn't quite up yet, the faint light falling through the window orange and warm, making Taiga's hair glow even brighter than it already is.

His morning wood is already nestled against the crack of Taiga's ass, two layers of thin cotton separating skin from skin, so Daiki doesn't bother to roll over or keep his distance when he stretches his legs. That, on the other hand, makes his cock slide and press against Taiga, who pushes back reflexively.

Taiga and Daiki have done this multiple times before, waking each other up in the morning with various tactics. Daiki still holds the record for creative wake-up calls, be it a blowjob or rubbing himself against the swell of Taiga's well-rounded ass until he comes in his shorts, mostly because Taiga sleeps like a log.

Today, though, Taiga wakes immediately and with a deep, guttural groan.

“Tetsu--” he moans out, and only when Daiki sneaks a peek does he notice that Tetsu is already awake, too, and that he's got his hand shoved down the front of Taiga's pants, fondling his cock.

Tetsu's eyes meet his over Taiga's shoulder, and they say  _Let's do it._

Daiki wholeheartedly agrees.

So he tightens his grip around Taiga's waist and lets him feel his hard dick, rolls his hips against Taiga's ass, slow and careful.

“Dai--” Taiga breaks off again with another moan, moving rhythmically between them now, meeting Tetsu's hand, meeting Daiki's thrusts.

“God, guys,” he suddenly chuckles, rubbing his hand over his face. “I love you, I do, but you're killing me here. I need to go to the bathroom.”

With that, he rolls out from between them, gets to his feet and leaves with a cheeky grin.

“Wait a second,” Daiki points at the bedroom door, which stands half open. “Did he just leave in the middle of sex?”

“And did he just call me 'Tetsu'? You must be rubbing off on him,” Tetsu notes in an amused tone.

Daiki registers and files that for later, but ultimately notices something else entirely. “Did he just tell us  _he loves us_ ?”

“He did,” Tetsu states, swallowing heavily.

They look at each other and share a short, private grin.

“Let me repeat that: he just left in the middle of sex, and I'm kind of horny.”

Tetsu blinks, then rolls on top of him, kissing him without holding back. With his hands at the small of Tetsu's back, Daiki presses him down, lets him feel the hardness of his dick, and Tetsu moans into his mouth when his own bulge meets Daiki's.

It's everything Daiki imagined and then some, with Tetsu small and firm in his lap, as fierce as ever, knowing exactly what he wants. Taiga is different, bulkier and a bit more subdued. They like to make it up as they go, and Daiki goes with what Taiga wants as often as the other way around.

Tetsu, though. Tetsu is a force of nature.

He kisses Daiki's lips, his jaw, down his neck and chest, then pulls his boxers down in one swift move and just stares. His blue eyes roam Daiki's body, and just the intensity of them makes Daiki shiver and his cock jerk with anticipation.

“I see you started without me,” Taiga comments from the bedroom door, then climbs back into bed with them.

“We didn't exactly start,” Tetsu smirks at Taiga from between Daiki's legs.

Daiki is two seconds away from losing his mind already. Tetsu's hands are right there, on his upper thighs, holding his underwear down. Tetsu's mouth is right there, within range to just bend over and suck Daiki's cock straight down. Daiki groans.

“Is he torturing you?” Taiga chuckles, sliding against Daiki's body, kissing his shoulder. “Poor Daiki,” he adds, teasing Daiki with a finger on his nipple, and with each time the rough pad of it strokes across it, it feels like a lightning of need and arousal jolts through Daiki's spine.

Damn his two boyfriends, damn them to hell. They even dare to wear very similar smirks, and Taiga's eyes are sparkling with a fire Daiki has seen before, one he knows will absolutely wreck him if he doesn't tread careful.

Thing is, he doesn't want to be careful. He wants to go all out, get swept up in Taiga and Tetsu, wants them to mess him up in the most enjoyable way.

He wants them to have their way with him.

“C'mon,” he groans, low and deep in his throat, knows his voice is shot to hell, knows how much Taiga loves that.

Sure enough, Taiga's eyes dilate and he leans down to kiss Daiki, after he exchanged a cryptical look with Tetsu.

Fuck them and their mind-reading skills.

Taiga kisses him, slow and demanding and without giving him any space to breathe, until Daiki's hands are clutched in his hair, Taiga's tongue in his mouth, Taiga's strong hands on his chest, in his hair, Taiga's earthy, familiar smell in his nose, Taiga  _everywhere_ . Daiki lets go, lets himself sink into the glorious feeling of being swept up and taken. He feels like flying.

It's right then that Tetsu's mouth closes around his cock, engulfs it with hot and wet and fucking perfect pressure, and Daiki surges up, presses against Taiga's mouth, and whimpers.

He feels the grin on Taiga's lips against his, feels his thumb and index finger tighten around his nipple, feels Tetsu going down on him in earnest, then, bobbing his head.

It's clear that he's an absolute rookie. It's sloppy and too wet, with just a hint of teeth, which, okay, absolutely does it for Daiki, but still. There's passion and urgency and that makes it one of the best blowjobs Daiki has ever gotten.

Taiga hums against his mouth, then leans back, his fingers pushing some of the sweaty hair on Daiki's temple behind his ear. He grins, carefree and amused, and winks at Daiki before crawling down towards Tetsu.

Daiki feels his breath hitch when they're both there, Taiga's hands running up his thighs, meeting Tetsu's hands at the base of his cock, interrupting him.

“You know what he loves?” Taiga asks, mischief in his voice, and Daiki groans. He knows that tone, and it means trouble.

Tetsu pulls back, gives Taiga enough space to lean down and lick at Daiki's balls, and oh, yes, he loves that. Taiga has mastered that particular move, sucking one of his balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it, then letting it slip out so he can lick up the underside of Daiki's cock, all the way to the tip.

Daiki slaps his arm over his eyes, unable to look at them and not come immediately.

He feels Tetsu's mouth – smaller, more delicate, sucking a bit harder – on himself, doing exactly like Taiga showed him, a bit slower, torturing Daiki even more. Then there's a pause, before a pair of lips returns to the head of Daiki's cock, suckling lightly, circling it, the tip of a tongue catching at the frenulum, not quite sucking it, just teasing. And if he wouldn't already know that this is Taiga, he'd know it by the time he's buried balls-deep in his mouth, feeling his tongue moving as he swallows around Daiki's dick.

Taiga holds Daiki's hips down with one arm, then bobs his head a few times, up and down, suction just right, and Daiki is about to lose it when he lets off.

“Don't try to take him so deep,” Taiga mumbles, voice rough, towards Tetsu, “It takes practice, just do what you feel comfortable with.”

And then there's Tetsu's mouth, teasing, lips nibbling at the head, before they slide down his cock halfway and Tetsu's throat contracts around Daiki.

“Tetsu,” Taiga scolds him fondly, “Don't try so hard. He's already two seconds from coming.”

Daiki groans to affirm that. “You two are killing me here.”

Tetsu retreats, only to say, “Daiki, please look at us.”

So Daiki removes his arm from his eyes, looks down at Tetsu blinking up at him, and Taiga's firey eyes on him. He tries to smile, but he feels so on edge, about to blow up, that he can only manage another desperate moan.

“You,” he reaches out, his hand meeting Taiga's elbow, clutching it. “Driving me crazy.”

Tetsu smiles and closes his hand around the base of Daiki's dick, stroking him with sure, if a bit uncoordinated moves of his hand. Taiga kisses the inside of Daiki's thigh.

“Then come for us,” Tetsu says, his fingers tightening around the tip of Daiki's cock.

And that's pretty much it.

Without breaking eye contact with Tetsu, Daiki throws his head back and comes all over Tetsu's hand and his own stomach, hips jerking, his muscles going taut, moaning out loud because he can't suppress it.

He's still catching his breath when Taiga tips Tetsu's chin up and kisses him. “Gorgeous, isn't he?” he asks against Tetsu's lips, grinning. “Love to make him come like that.”

“Yes,” Tetsu agrees, lips locking with Taiga's once more.

Daiki can only watch as Taiga sits up, prompts Tetsu to follow him, then lies down on his back beside Daiki, pulls Tetsu in his lap and kisses him. Tetsu's hands are all over Taiga's arms, his torso, his neck and oh, okay. Daiki doesn't want to look away, so he reaches blindly for the tissues on the bedside table to clean himself up.

It's not like Daiki felt it for the first time, that twinge in his stomach, that sweet, delicious twinge. The first time he felt it, it was with Tetsu and Taiga kissing right in front of him, smiling against each other's lips. He thought is was some residue of jealously, then.

Now, though. Tetsu is rolling his groin against Taiga's, and Taiga's hands are running down Tetsu's back, slipping into his boxers and cupping his ass, and they're kissing like they need it to breathe. It's hot, with Tetsu writhing on top of Taiga, groaning into his mouth, pulling at their underwear to get it down just far enough to expose their cocks and let them slide against each other's.

There's the twinge, again, and Daiki's spent dick twitches at the sight before him.

It's not jealousy, not even a little.

Taiga looks at him sideways, smirks at him, then pulls at Tetsu's underwear until Tetsu sits up and removes it. His eyes are focused on Taiga's when he undresses Taiga, too, and climbs back into bed with them.

Surprising them both, Taiga reaches under Tetsu's thighs and pushes him forward, so he sits right across Taiga's ribcage, knees beside Taiga's shoulders, in perfect position for Taiga to suck down his dick and let Tetsu fuck his mouth.

The twinge is seeing his boyfriends, together, happy, feeling how their happiness is accelerating his own, like adding fuel to a fire. The realization just about slays Daiki, and he doesn't mind one bit that he's grinning like a loon.

At first, Tetsu is a bit hesitant, so Daiki reaches out, rubs his hand over Tetsu's hip to gain his attention.

“Don't hold back, he can definitely handle it,” Daiki says, and Taiga sends him a thankful look. “In fact,” Daiki adds with a wink, “He totally gets off on it.”

“On what, exactly?” Tetsu asks, already panting.

“On getting his mouth fucked until he can't breathe,” Daiki doesn't bother to not sound smug and sultry.

Tetsu groans as he reaches out to hold himself upright against the wall behind Taiga's head. Slowly but surely, the thrusts of his hips become steadier, sliding his cock into Taiga's mouth and back out with a smooth motion. Taiga hums and groans and bucks, but neither of them reaches for his cock. Daiki can't shake the feeling that Tetsu has a plan, and it's never a good idea to fuck with Tetsu's plans.

Taiga's hands are running up Tetsu's thighs, fingers spread out, until he reaches Tetsu's ass.

Daiki knows what he's planning, at least, since he has been on the receiving end of that particular move a couple times. Turns out Tetsu reacts just as surprised as Daiki did that first time – he muffles a surprised groan when Taiga's finger slips between his cheeks to rub over his entrance, and manages just in time to hold Taiga's head before he pulls his cock out from between Taiga's lips and comes, streaks of dirty white spunk dripping over Taiga's grinning face.

“Oh,” Tetsu says, chest heaving with labored breaths. “I'm sorry, Taiga.”

“Don't be,” Daiki rolls onto his side so he can place a kiss on Tetsu's knee and move over to kiss Taiga's puffy red lips, Tetsu's come notwithstanding.

Taiga moans and wriggles beneath them, eager and needy, which reminds Daiki.

Coming over Taiga's face, as hot as it was, was probably not Tetsu's plan – which Taiga fucked with. While he's still kissing Taiga, Daiki feels Tetsu's hand in his neck, fingers carding through his hair.

“Daiki,” he breathes out, voice still wrecked and so, so hot, “Show me what he likes.”

Daiki moans into Taiga's mouth at that, retreating with one last peck to the corner of Taiga's lips.

“Sure,” he says, then grins and turns his head so he's level with Tetsu's crotch and able to suck his cock clean from the leftover semen. It's salty and sweet, different than Taiga's, and he makes a show for Tetsu, who's squirming and whimpering. Taiga isn't much better, even though he can't be able to see much of what Daiki is doing.

“Too oversensitive,” Tetsu complains with a reluctant smile as he cups Daiki's cheek and nudges him away from his dick. “Plus, you shouldn't--”

“Yeah, he likes to do it anyway,” Taiga chuckles between them, followed by a moan. “But fuck, that's hot.”

Daiki smirks at him, then turns back towards Tetsu, who watches him with amusement and a fond smile. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you donate blood frequently and you're a virgin, so.”

“Well, not so much a virgin any more,” Tetsu states, seeming calm and collected.

“Depends on how you see that,” Daiki shrugs. “Still, I don't see a problem.” To make his point, he collects a drop of semen from Taiga's cheek with his thumb and licks it clean, all the while looking straight at Tetsu.

“Okay,” Tetsu agrees, and the word bears more meaning than meets the eye.

It means,  _we're in this for the long run._

_It's you and me and him from here on out._

So Daiki sits up to wrap his arms around Tetsu's shoulders and pulls him into a kiss.

“Uh, guys,” Taiga interrupts them after a few seconds, still busy cleaning his face with a tissue. “Not that I'm not happy but--”

They meet his eyes, and he looks desperate, gesturing at his crotch, which Daiki and Tetsu kind of block his access to.

Daiki chuckles, “Hey Tetsu. You didn't exactly want to come like he made you just now, right?”

“Well, no, I actually planned on something else,” Tetsu answers, clearly knowing what Daiki is getting at. “I mean, I wanted our first time to be special, not a set of quick handjobs.” He shifts downwards, trails his fingers down Taiga's chest. “Which this wasn't, it _was_ special, but I expected something... else.”

“What did you expect?” Taiga asks, breathless with his eyes blown wide, and Daiki notes his cock is twitching where it barely brushes against Tetsu's backside.

“I thought you'd like to fuck me,” Tetsu says, still calm, and Daiki feels a hot surge of _want_ crush though him.

“I...” Taiga breaks off with a moan, seeming just as affected as Daiki, “I do, but... it's your first time and it's not like I, we, have much experience and...”

Tetsu's eyes narrow in confusion. “You haven't had penetrative sex before?”

Daiki shrugs. “Yeah, so?”

“No, I mean, you've been having sex with each other for almost two years now and you haven't had penetrative sex?” Tetsu clarifies, still baffled.

“No, we haven't,” Taiga answers. “We talked about it, even did some research, but...”

“We were always satisfied with the effortless stuff,” Daiki helps him out. “When you're fucking in somebody else's bathroom, blowjobs are quicker than all that stuff you gotta do before actual sex, you know, with the lube and all.”

“You two are unbelievable,” Tetsu chuckles, shaking his head. 

Daiki grins, and Taiga chuckles, too.

“Anyway, what I was starting to explain,” Tetsu continues, then looks at Taiga. “Now that I'm already done, it's kind of pointless to have you fuck me, right?”

“Not particularly, no,” Taiga tries to argue. “I mean, I'd love to--”

“But we'd have to prepare me, and I can't handle any stimulation right now.”

Daiki interrupts them. “So... we have a little fun with Taiga here?”

“Exactly,” Tetsu smiles at him, mirth in his eyes.

Daiki laughs and Taiga groans. Daiki doesn't know if it's from arousal or from frustration, because Taiga won't be able to come for a while now.

“That a yes?” Daiki asks, just to make sure.

“Yes, it's a yes, hurry the fuck up,” Taiga curses around a sigh. Both, then.

“Do you have lube?”

“Yes, we do,” Daiki answers with a nod at Tetsu, and goes to dig the bottle of lube out from between the mattress and the headboard.

They both shift down the bed to spread Taiga's legs and settle between them. Daiki covers Tetsu's fingers in lube, and shoves a pillow under Taiga's hips.

Tetsu is careful with his moves, circles Taiga's entrance to spread the lube, and Daiki distracts Taiga by stroking his cock. He stills when Tetsu pushes in, just the tip of his finger, and Taiga squirms, so eager, so needy.

“More,” he demands, his voice hoarse already.

“Take some time to let him get used to it,” Daiki smirks at Tetsu, sees the smugness mirrored in his face.

“Fuck,” Taiga curses, slapping both hands over his face as Tetsu starts to move in short thrusts, barely shoving his finger more than a few centimeters in before he pulls back, but not completely out. “Fuck, that's good.”

Daiki hums, and Tetsu's eyes are everywhere, checking Taiga's reaction, checking Daiki's reaction.

He's careful, and none of his moves are anything but deliberate, although he looks at Daiki for affirmation a lot.

It's all new to them, and the only thing of this that isn't clumsy is Daiki's hand on Taiga's cock, because he's done that a hundred times before. This, he knows.

Tetsu slowly works his finger deeper into Taiga, takes minutes at a time to just let him get used to the feeling, until he's buried to the hilt and the muscles are loose and open.

“Think you can handle a second one?” Daiki asks, and Taiga nods quickly.

He has his arm folded under his head, looking down at them, completely focused despite being a mess already. Taiga's breath comes in short, heavy huffs, his chest is rising and falling in quick succession, and his other hand clutches Daiki's shoulder, fingers digging into his skin.

He's absolutely, strikingly gorgeous like this.

Daiki kisses his hip affectionately, grins against his sweaty skin. “You alright there, big boy?”

“Yeah,” Taiga sighs, then goes stiff.

Daiki looks down, only to find Tetsu having added a second finger, working it in alongside the first one.

“How's it feel?” Daiki asks Taiga.

“Full, like... in a good way,” Taiga groans. “It's just two fingers but it feels like so much more.”

“Relax,” Tetsu's soothing voice says.

“Easier said than done,” Taiga explains. Then he wordlessly grabs Daiki's hand and presses it onto his chest.

His heart is racing a mile a minute under Daiki's hand.

Daiki opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Taiga shakes his head. “Don't worry, I'm good. Just, please, please do it already. I need you.”

It's clear that he means both of them, and Tetsu perks up at his desperate tone. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“Yeah, it's... it feels really good right now. If you're up for it, Tetsuya?”

“I think so,” Tetsu smiles, and fucks Taiga on his fingers some more before he pulls them out.

Daiki has opened the lube and spread some on Tetsu's cock in the meantime, making it easy for Tetsu to line himself up immediately, his hips under Taiga's, knees beside Taiga's hips, Taiga's ass up in the air.

Daiki is holding his breath as he watches Tetsu sink himself into Taiga, watches Taiga breathe out a sigh, followed by a guttural moan. Tetsu is curled into Taiga, his head hanging low over Taiga's chest, and he's panting.

“You good?” Daiki asks them both, and they nod.

“I just... need a while to adjust,” Tetsu admits.

“How does it feel?” Daiki strokes Tetsu's hair back behind his ears.

“Tight,” is the first thing that Tetsu moans, then moves a bit. “Hot. Very... very intimate.”

Tetsu moves, a short thrust, then he stills again.

“Tetsu?”

Taiga doesn't move, too busy being in his own headspace, so Daiki reaches out to rub his hand over Tetsu's arm.

“I'm okay, Daiki,” Tetsu answers him. “It's just... I won't make it for too long like this.”

“I don't mind,” Taiga moans with a whisper, which it probably wasn't supposed to be, “You can come anytime you want, you know.”

Tetsu moves excruciatingly slow, sweat covering his forehead, and Taiga rolls his hips to meet him every time. Before Daiki knows what's happening, Tetsu falls forward and moans out into Taiga's chest, long and unabashed, his fingers clawing at Taiga's shoulders, his hips jerking frantically.

“Tetsuya,” Taiga smiles, holding him in his arms.

Tetsu looks up at him, his eyes soft and apologetic.

“Don't you dare apologize,” Taiga adds while shaking his head, sounding more serious now.

“But you haven't...”

“We still have options, don't we?” Taiga smirks, then turns towards Daiki.

Daiki raises an eyebrow. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Taiga states. “You should be good to go again. Am I right?”

Daiki looks down at his once-again hard cock and nods. “Sure, I just don't want to hurt you.”

“You're not that much bigger than me, you know,” Tetsu teases with his head still on Taiga's chest, smirking over his shoulder.

Daiki raises his other eyebrow.

Tetsu laughs, then retreats, making space between Taiga's legs for Daiki to take.

And so Daiki finds himself kneeling between Taiga's legs while Tetsu lies down beside Taiga, kissing him softly.

Daiki quickly lathers himself up and uses the fact that his hand is covered in lube to slip two fingers at once into Taiga, who bucks up and moans into Tetsu's mouth.

“Your dick, not your fingers, idiot,” Taiga chuckles, breathless, his muscles rippling under his skin.

“Don't complain afterwards,” Daiki says, not caring if he sounds cocky, and does as he's told.

And holy shit, Tetsu has not understated the feeling that surrounds Daiki now, hot and wet and perfect.

Daiki acts on instinct alone as he starts to fuck Taiga slowly, tries to listen to all the little, delicious sounds he makes as Daiki takes him apart piece by piece, feels his own orgasm building low in his stomach, feels how he's gonna break any second now.

A soft touch against his stomach makes Daiki look down, only to find Tetsu's hand there, curled around Taiga's cock, stroking him in time to Daiki's thrusts. Tetsu nods at Daiki, the go-ahead,  _come if you want to, I got this_ .

Daiki groans, slams into Taiga a bit harder than intended.

Taiga flinches, shudders running through his whole body, and Daiki already has an apology ready on the tip of his tongue, when he sees Taiga's mouth gaping, a low groan bordering on a shout ripping out as Taiga arces his back, his orgasm shooting through him like a lightning bolt.

His muscles contract around Daiki's cock in his ass, and Daiki doesn't need any more stimulation than that. It's too much, too fast, too intense. He hits his climax for the second time that morning, falls down against Taiga's chest just like Tetsu did before him, and lands with his cheek right in a puddle of Taiga's come.

He's too exhausted to care.

There's Taiga's hand in his hair, Tetsu kissing his shoulder, and Daiki is completely blissed-out happy, the fact that he's out of breath and shaking notwithstanding.

“How did we not do this all the time?” Daiki sighs, smiles against Taiga's skin.

“First times for everything,” Taiga sighs, too, and Daiki doubts he even heard the question right.

Which means he fucked Taiga's brains out, so Daiki decides to take it as a compliment.

“We need a shower,” Tetsu yawns, sidling up to them, burying his nose in Taiga's shoulder.

“Later,” Daiki agrees and leans up to kiss them both.

Taiga wriggles beneath him, so Daiki pulls out of him slowly and carefully, but Taiga winces nonetheless.

“I'm sorry.”

“Nah, it's fine. Just, something to get used to,” Taiga shrugs with a frown. “Next time, we gotta do you.”

“Why me?” Daiki asks defensively. He's not too keen on having _someone_ shove a dick up his ass, but then again, it's Tetsu and Taiga, so. He's not too averse to this plan after all. Not if it makes him feel as good as it did Taiga just now.

“Because I'm curious how long you'll complain before you come your brains out,” Taiga smirks and okay, valid point there, Daiki likes to complain a lot, but--

“I feel like I should feel offended but I have to admit that I'm intrigued.”

Tetsu chuckles at that and Taiga grins. “Okay, then.”

“I mean,” Daiki adds, “The day will come anyway when we are going to tease Tetsu until he's ready to rip our heads off, right? Man, that's gonna be fun.”

“Just so you know, I will hold you to that promise,” Tetsu states, sleepy but looking straight at both of them.

Taiga laughs. “You better.”

Daiki is sleepy, and exhausted, and happy. “Love you,” he yawns with his hand in Tetsu's hair and his face buried in Taiga's neck.

“I love you, too,” Tetsu states, placing a quick kiss on Taiga's chest.

Taiga, who laughs softly, then kisses both of their heads, first Tetsu's, then Daiki's. “Me too.”

It's Saturday, and it's just the three of them in bed, entangled in each other, and although the sun has risen by now, they don't need to get out of bed for another couple hours.

Before Daiki realizes what's happening, he has fallen asleep with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few hints in there that lead up to a timestamp or two - I'm thinking Aomine coming out to his parents, or maybe listening to those two voice mails he still has waiting for him on his phone. Who knows what they were trying to tell him? Who knows how Alex will react when she finds out about them? Who knows what happens when Aomine returns from a job with a severe injury for the first time...?
> 
> The rest of this is basically Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko becoming full-fledged adults together, living together, and tackling real life together.
> 
> If you have any certain ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments!
> 
> TL;DR: No, this 'verse isn't over :)


End file.
